


Early Morning Coffee

by SasseriaDavies



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Protective Geoff, Romance, it's literally how it sounds, joel/ray is mentioned, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasseriaDavies/pseuds/SasseriaDavies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was pissed, and having his coffee poured all over his front worsened his mood considerably. For all of two seconds, after seeing the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was no easier way to say it, although at 6:24am (according to his phone) on a winter's morning after four hours sleep, he reasoned to himself that anyone else in his position would feel exactly the same way. However, if he turned up to work cranky and irritable, his boss Jack would have his head on a platter.

'Be nice to the customers, and they'll be nice to the tills, which makes your paycheck bigger.' Jack would say, with a fatherly smile, and then Michael would roll his eyes and resume stacking the shelves with the brand new games. A job at GameStop, which his best friend and old dorm roomie Ray hooked him up with, was not an awful way to pay his way through college. Though starting at 7am on a Saturday was killing him.

In an attempt to pump some energy into the limp body he was dragging along, Michael headed to the local coffee shop on his way to work and picked up an espresso, topped with cream. The smell was simply heavenly, and after adjusting his bag with his work clothes in, he took several gulps.

Which was all he drank of that particular coffee, as it soon ended up all down the front of his band t-shirt.

That was the last straw for the angry redhead, and he scowled down at his sopping wet shirt. “Oh my God, I'm so sorry!” Came a concerned British voice, and in the back of his mind Michael noted how nice it sounded in comparison to the harsh Texan accents around.

“Just watch where you're going, you goddamn ass- hole...” Michael tailed off, mouth hanging open slightly as he finally turned his glare up to the man who had knocked his coffee.

The stranger was taller than him by a few inches, and much more tanned than his own pale complexion. The first thing Michael noticed was not his massive nose, even though it took up most of the man's face (and suited him very much, not that the Jersey man would ever say so). It was instead the bright green eyes, twinkling with concern. He was biting his lip, which drew Michael's attention almost instantly and he felt a tiny twinge down south, before ridding his mind any thoughts he was about to have. For fuck's sake, the guy just spilled some coffee, it wasn't as if they were about to fucking get married or some shit, he thought angrily. Then another popped into his head. I think I've seen him before... I know I've seen him before...

He was pulled out of his mind when the gorgeous stranger waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Are you alright, love?”

“Did you just call me love?” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, and he enjoyed the way the tall stranger blushed.

“Sorry, I do that a lot. And, sorry again for spilling your coffee down you!” He attempted to patch things up by sticking out his hand and grinning. “I'm Gavin!” Michael stared down at Gavin's hand and then took it slowly. “Michael.” He introduced, before his arm was almost ripped off by the enthusiastic handshake he received by the relieved Brit. “I'll get you another coffee if you like, to say sorry?”

Michael found it almost impossible to say no to that puppy eyed look, and surprised himself by nodding and giving out his own little grin. He wiped down his stained, drying shirt and said, “Sure, I've got time. Why the fuck were you running, anyway?” He asked as they turned to walk back down to the coffee shop. Again Gavin blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

The shorter man backtracked, “You don't have to tell me dude.” Immediately Gavin shook his head.

“It's not like that! I just... I know you, from your Rage Quit videos.”

Michael nodded again and smirked as they entered the familiar place. “I see. Desperate for my autograph then?” Almost as soon as these words escaped his lips he realised why the face next to him looked so familiar. “You do those slow motion videos, don't you?”

Gavin's face lit up and he nodded firmly, just as the barista asked him what he wanted. “Tea for me, thanks.” Michael sniggered and ordered a coffee. “You're so British.”

“Well I am from England, Micool. Of course I am.” The twang Gavin put on his name sounded strange to Michael's ears, but he found himself liking it as they found a tucked away table to drink and chat. He sent a quick text to his boss, knowing the man would question him later but also knowing he didn't care too much.

After almost an hour of chatting and joking and the occasional insult, Michael had learned a lot about Gavin, and he wanted to know more. In fact, he was just about to open his mouth to ask Gavin for his number when the man whipped out a pen and scrawled 'Call me!' along with his number on the back of Michael's hand, before standing. “Gotta run, work time!” In a flurry he was gone, leaving Michael to stare dumbfounded at his hand and blush madly.

He'd never sent a text quicker than the one he sent to Gavin, and had never walked to work with more bounce in his step.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray tells Michael to grow some balls. Michael does, then loses his shit when he actually takes Gavin Free on their first date.

After Michael paused their game of Halo for the fifth time that night to answer a text from Gavin, Ray rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning to his friend with a eyebrow raised. “Is he finally gonna suck your dick or what?” A pillow to the face was all he received as a reply. “No seriously, dude, you've been texting Gavin for a week non stop, and you get this goofy smile on your face. It's like you're in high school or something.”

Michael sighed and unpaused the game. “It's not like that Ray. He's just... really cool and I don't want to screw this u- oh Goddamnit you fucking prick, Ray.” The younger man grinned cheekily and stuffed a cooling pizza slice remain into his mouth whilst waiting for Michael to respawn. “Well, if you like this dork so much why you don't you grab your balls and ask him out on a date?” He suggested, though slightly less clear as he chewed his food.

Michael shook his head, and the subject was dropped for the rest of the night, which was instead filled with laughs, curses, throwing food and Michael getting a little more drunk than he should have. Though it was a Saturday night, he reasoned with himself as Ray announced that his ride was here. He led his friend to the door and the Puerto Rican man smiled at him, and with a nudge of his arm simply said, “think about it. Night asshole.” His grin only widened when he glanced back at Michael flipping him off and hoped the man would take his advice. After all, it was the same advice Michael had given him all those months ago, and that landed him in this relationship with Joel. “Michael's acting like a teenage girl.” Joel chuckled. “Boy trouble?” To which Ray nodded. “He'll come through eventually.”

 

* * *

 

Shutting the door with a sigh, Michael began to collect up all of the discarded food and wrappers shoving them into the pizza boxes and leaving on the kitchen counter to be dealt with in the morning. After dumping the glasses and cutlery in the sink, the Jersey man took a hot shower and readied himself for bed. Just as he took his glasses off, his phone beeped once more. With a chuckle, he opened the message, thinking it was probably another stupid Gavin question ab- _oh_. What Michael had opened was in fact a shirtless picture of Gavin, with a chest like a shag rug, and Michael was pretty sure his hart stopped for second because wow that torso was tanned and it was a really bad idea to be thinking what he was. Or was it, Michael asked to himself, almost defensively. Who cares?

With this in mind, he texted Gavin back.

**can i take you to dinner? 2moro at 6?**

The words shot off into the void and before Michael even had time to worry about the Brit's response he had a message back.

**deffo. its a date!**

Settling down with a grin on his face, Michael slept well that night, but not before one more tiny text illuminated his screen in the otherwise pitch black room.

**cant wait ;)**

* * *

 

 

**3pm**

The restaurant's been booked, Gavin's a ball of energy when Michael calls him briefly to tell him he'll pick him up, and Michael thinks he's going to throw up.

What the fuck was he thinking last night? He can't go through with this. He could make up a terrible bug, he supposed, though three hours before a date was cutting it a bit slim. Not to mention it was a coward's way out. He owed it to Gavin, and apparently to Ray (though Michael was adamant that he owed Ray shit – they were even). But mostly, to himself. Because he actually really liked Gavin, and underneath the nervousness and the nausea the Jersey man knew how excited he was to actually go on a date with the man. So, he sucked it up and after showering, he took a deep breath, and opened his closet.

**4pm**

It's been an hour and Michael is sat in a pile of t-shirts with a red face and clenched fists. Where the fuck are his good clothes?! The man could have sworn he had a green button up in this trash heap somewhere. Of course, he could always wear the red one... but green is Gavin's favourite colour. So he dives into the pile once more but comes up empty handed, and gives up with a groan of frustration and moves on to finding some decent dress pants.

**5pm**

It's an hour until they'll be sat together in a cosy booth at a lovely Italian restaurant and Michael is about to throw most of his bedroom furniture out of the window because WHO THE FUCK OWNS ONE PAIR OF WORK PANTS THAT AREN'T JEANS? So, with whine of frustration and a few not very encouraging texts from Ray, he goes with the red shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow, and clean, dark jeans with leather shoes he's had since Senior prom. The redhead brushes out his crazy curls and after one more nervous look up and down, he grabs his wallet, phone and keys and heads out, ready to pick up some flowers, and then his date for the evening. He actually feels quite optimistic about the whole thing now, because he looks pretty fine and he smells all fresh and he knows Gavin is super excited as well. It'll be fine.

**5:30pm**

Scratch that. Michael is terrified, swallowing as he rings the doorbell and clutches a bouquet in his hands. Momentarily, a thought flits into his head about Gavin's 'pretty much dad in America', who has tattoos and is a war veteran, and the man hates his brain because he goes stark white when heavily tattooed, tired looking man opens the door with what can only be described as a stern fatherly glance, one that reminds Michael once again of Senior prom when he picked up his date. “Uh, Mr Ramsey?” He asked nervously, to which the man at the door nodded. “Is, uh... is Gavin ready?” Mr Ramsey leaned in closer and Michael could feel himself leaning away a little. “Almost, kid. So, you're Michael, right? Come on in and wait.” Letting out a shaky breath and thanking anyone listening that he hadn't been punched square in the jaw by this man yet, Michael followed Mr Ramsey into an awesome lounge, where a little girl was doing a puzzle with a woman who must have been Mrs Ramsey, as guessed from the extensive tattoos she also possessed. The two adults looked made for each other, and the redhead found himself hoping he could have that one day. Maybe even with Gavin, he dared to think, before shaking his head of such thoughts. It was the first date, for fuck's sake! “So Michael,” Mr Ramsey's voice cuts through his thoughts. “Gavin talks a whole lot about you. He's really excited about this date. If he comes home in tears you won't be able to cry, because I'll rip out your eyes.” The tone is light and playful, and Mr Ramsey has a really lovely grin, which pretty much puts Michael on edge, and barely calmed by Mrs Ramsey warning her husband to be nice. In fact, he's a jittering nervous wreck, by the time Gavin runs down the stairs, breathless, but looking amazing. The two eyed each other up and down, before Michael thrust the flowers and Gavin and he laughed. “You soppy mong! Though these are lovely. Millie, could you put these in some water?” The little girl, obviously the little sister Gavin talked about, jumped up and grabbed the flowers. “Sure Gav. Have fun on your date.”

Gavin simply takes Michael's hand, and the Jersey man can practically feel the electricity sizzling between them and the two head out with a wave to Gavin's family. They leave to the sound of Mr Ramsey's voice commanding them to be back by eleven or call, and Gavin rolls his eyes as they climb into the car. “Sorry about Geoff. He's a little protective of his family.” Michael nodded. “I almost shit my pants when he came to the door.” Then the British man is in peals of laughter and Michael can't look away or stop his own shit eating grin because my God, he thinks, that is the most beautiful expression he's ever seen and he wants to make that happen every minute of every day for the rest of his life. Though it's very early days, Michael hopes this date will never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Think it could be improved? Tell me - I love comments. I made this on a whim, so hopefully it doesn't suck too bad.


End file.
